


choking on your alibis

by proto_typ3



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Cannon/OC, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, generally fluffy save for some internal dialog and the drinking, hes not outside the tower so he's fine, ikora is slightly lenient with cayde, not knowing how to deal with emotions, they're real gay for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proto_typ3/pseuds/proto_typ3
Summary: Ashen does a funny in a crucible match and Cayde buys him drinks.





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as fights in the crucible got too close for guns, they turned dirty. Ashen was already on a streak and was _not_ about to let it go.

A titan slammed into him but he clung onto them by the neck, too late to get a knife out. Realizing that the hunter hadn't gone flying like they usually do, they tore him off and flung him a few feet. Ashen scrambled to get close again, interrupting them as they pulled up their shotgun. In a sudden fight or flight moment the titan kneed him hard in the crotch, aiming to throw him off. And Ashen was, but not in the typical extreme pain that a more fleshy counterpart may experience. He was mostly jolted upright as he clicked the barrel of his hand cannon back in place.

“I'm an exo, motherfucker!” He hollered and shot them point blank, their body falling back with the force of it before vanishing. Over the comms he heard a muffled cheer from a certain hunter vanguard as Shaxx laughed.

“Now _that's_ a new one, Guardian!” Ashen whooped and hollered for a few moments before the match ended in a near tie, his team having just barely pulled ahead.

 

“Ashen!” The vanguard flagged him down after the match. “That thing you did at the end there? Funniest thing I've ever seen.” He clapped a hand down on his shoulder, even as Ashen was a fair bit taller than him. “Drinks on me?” He pointed a finger gun at him with his other hand. “I wanted Shaxx in on it too, but he has matches to run for the rest of the day.”

“Sure thing, boss.” He chuckled, running a bit hot under his touch.

“There's this wonderful bar downtown-”

“Maybe… something a bit quieter? My ears always get to ringing after matches.” He rubbed the side of his head.

“Oh, of course! Anything for my favorite Guardian.” Ashen winced. “Ah, sorry.” He lowered his voice.

“Would it be... inappropriate to invite you back to my apartment? If you bring the beer of course.” He brushed a hand over the vanguard's shoulder.

“Not at all.” He beamed. “See you at six?”

“Room twenty-seven in the north wing.”

“Awesome.”

 

“Cayde.” Ikora burned through him over the table.

“What did I do now?”

“I think you know.” Her voice was that steely calm, like an almost-angry mother.

“I really don't this time.” He held his hands up in defense.

“Just… be careful with him.”

“Who?”

“Your favorite guardian.” She looked over his map, hiding a small smile.

“Ah.” He glanced towards the door. “Right.”

“Don't let him get in the way of your duties here, Cayde.”

“You worry too much, it’ll be fine. It’ll be good for me, you know, to... get out more.”

“Oh, I know.”

 

Ashen jolted awake at a knock on the door. He looked at the clock in a panic, but it was only a little after six. He sighed, stumbling over to the door.

“Sorry-” Cayde was dressed casual, a six-pack of beer in one hand. Ashen couldn't help but give him a once over before he shook his head and held the door open for the vanguard. “Forgot you were coming.”

“You sleep in the middle of the day?” He nodded to the freshly disturbed blanket on the couch.

“Ah, well, you know how it gets.”

“All too well, my friend.” He set the pack of beer on the coffee table. “I wasn't sure what you would like so I got this.”

“I'm not too picky.” They sat down with a painful amount of space between them as Cayde tore open the box.

“So, favorite guardian, huh?”

“I say that to everybody.” He offered them a can than he’d opened.

“You bring drinks back to their apartments too?” He took a sip. That seemed to make him choke a bit.

“Well, rarely.” He thought for a moment. “I actually haven't done this before. Since getting roped in the vanguard, I mean.” Cayde cracked open a can for himself. Ashen took another drink instead of looking at him, the lights in his face glowing slightly.

“So how's life?”

“It's alright. Crucible, patrol, hanging out. Shaxx gave me a sweet deal on this cloak the other day, all out of the blue-”

“Out of the blue? You're there every other day, one of the best, he wants you sporting his gear.” Cayde chuckled.

“I was short _ten marks,_ boss. Who just… picks up for someone like that.”

“Shaxx, apparently. Don't tell him I said this,” He took their shoulder and pulled him in close, making Ashen almost choke. “But I think he likes ya.”

“Ha!” He laughed, though it was mostly nerves. “You couldn't bet money on him.”

“I wouldn't, if I'm honest. He's hard to read with the whole never-taking-his-helmet-off thing.”

“He really never takes it off?”

“Well, most the time.”

“Have you seen him?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. It's a personal thing.”

“I get that.” He threw back the rest of his can and reached for another. “I don't think you brought enough beer, boss.” He chuckled as he opened his.

“I'm not about to go broke on you.”

“With your vanguard paycheck? Please.”

“Well-”

“I have more in the fridge.” He _almost_ winked at him. Ashen had no idea what would possess him to do that. “What's your favorite?”

“Somethin’ fruity. Or bubbly.”

“Why am I surprised?”

“Heh.” 

 

As the night went on, they talked about all sorts of things. Things they didn't expect to talk about and some _real_ dumb shit.

 

“You know, I always say I don't like my job, but really? I do like being with Zavala and Ikora. They're nice people. Just… wanna run around more.”

“Hell yeah man. God, I can hardly stand a day without going out and doing some bounty. I get antsy.”

“ _Finally_ someone gets it!”

 

They slowly leaned closer together, first just their knees brushing, to their shoulders, then Cayde was sprawled across half the couch and his lap like it was nothing. Ashen was a bit too drunk to care.

 

“The traveler is just… a big fuckin’ ball.” Ashen said at some point as they stared at the ceiling, making Cayde snort. “Just a real big ball.”

“A real big ball that was like the second coming.”

“God ball!” He threw his hands in the air and they devolved into a fit of giggles.

 

“Cayde…” There was something heavy to come, it was in his voice. “Why _did_ you come to my house?”

“Huh, we've gotten to that stage of drunk have we?” He slammed the rest of his drink. “Cause I like you.”

“Cause you like me?” It was more of a deadpan, really, as he swirled the last of his drink in his glass. Ashen had pulled from his own stash a while ago.

“Cause I _like_ you.” He said again. Their thighs were pressed together from how close they were sitting. The heat hit Ashen rather suddenly.

“And?” He drew it out, nervous.

“Thought I might get somewhere tonight.” He murmured into his glass, moving to take a drink and finding it empty.

“Huh.” He sipped for a moment. “Well, not like you won't.” He drank the rest.

“What?”

“If you still want to _get somewhere,_ I’m saying I won't be _opposed_.” The slight slur from the alcohol hid his stutter perfectly.

“Ah.” He set the glass down on the table. “Well.”

“You good?” Ashen touched his shoulder, the one opposite to him. He had had his arm across the back of the couch for a while now.

“Course I'm good. I'm peachy.” Cayde leaned back into him, putting a hand on his thigh. “I'm good if you're good.” He pinched the fabric of his sweatpants between his fingers for a moment, needing something to fiddle with. Their faces were inches apart.

“I'm good.” His eyes were half closed as he leaned in a fraction, focused solely on his lips. Cayde closed the distance with a relieved sigh.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ashen pulled away first, self conscious, but Cayde followed him. Due to the nature of each of their bodies, the kiss was all but soft. Their lips slotted together, metal on metal. Ashen leaned into him when a hand on his thigh squeezed, almost pulling.

“What does this mean then, hunter?” Cayde asked, breathless with an air of humor when they parted again. 

“Anything. I'll take anything.” He found himself _needing_ to kiss him again, and he did. Gently. The big, coarse, crucible-dominating hunter was _gentle_ with him. He wanted to say out of fear. The hunter vanguard was like his boss, though he was really farther from. He wanted an excuse, really. 

“I'll take this.” He murmured against his lips, satisfaction and calm in his voice as the kiss was sought out and returned. It was like a trade off each time. The little charge each of them got from each other was something bone-deep, something they missed without knowing. For a moment they each thought of their past lives, those empty spaces of memory where they existed but didn't remember. The kiss sparked only muscle memories, everything else was too far gone. These were Ashen’s first real kisses like this, and he didn't want to spend them on anyone else. 

He hummed against him as Cayde pressed him gently back on the couch, the motion snapping him out of it as his body, again, went into a fight or flight mode. When Ashen stilled, hands lifting from Cayde's body again. The vanguard eased back. 

“Are you good?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” There was an edge of static to his voice, but his hands touched back down on the vanguard’s body. He leaned into the corner of the couch, wanting to take Cayde with him.

“You're… pretty like this. Outside your armor.” Cayde leaned towards him. Ashen laughed, mostly at himself than at his words. “I wouldn't lie.”

“From an ‘I like you’ to open complements.” He breathed. “You’ll kill me.” 

“I'd hope not, you're one of my best wild cards.” Ever so carefully, he picked his way across the other’s legs and propped himself up over him. Ashen yawned, a wave of exhaustion hitting him. 

“Tired?”

“Yeah. Didn't sleep last night.” He laced his hands together at the small of his back, pulling him down. His heart, however artificial, swelled as he leaned into him. Cayde was warm, a mix of his light and natural heat, and it sunk in through Ashen's skin like it was _meant_ to. 

They got comfortable like that, Cayde in Ashen's arms, legs stretched over the rest of the couch. The vanguard’s own hands found one place on his chest and the other hooked around his back, slotting in where the corner of the couch met the armrest. Ashen was simpler, keeping his hands locked around his back and angling his legs so it was more comfortable for the other exo. Cayde fell asleep with his face against Ashen's neck, and Ashen was soon to follow, thankful the alcohol in his system didn't let him think himself into a hole. 

 

The vanguard groaned as his cell phone went off, disturbing his most comfortable sleep in a while. He looked around for a moment, a bit confused at the angle. A couch, an unfamiliar floor, light coming through the window at the wrong angle… this wasn't his room. He pushed himself up for a moment, but recognized Ashen sleeping peacefully under him and laid back down. The call went to voicemail and he listened to it quietly. If Ashen could sleep through his loud ass ringtone, he could sleep through a voicemail. 

“Cayde, I know you're with Ashen and probably having a wonderful time, but you missed this morning's meeting about the Fallen problem on the moon. Come in when you can, but this needs to get dealt with by noon today. Ikora out.” 

Cayde sighed, feeling distinctly like a kid in high school waking up after a party that went too far. What was funny was that they hardly went anywhere at all. A little making out and cuddling after too many drinks was surprisingly tame, though the hangover was still a needle in his head. 

Ashen shifted, squeezing Cayde to his body and relaxing again. Well, if Ikora was deciding to be so nice about this, might as well take advantage of it. He wasn’t the type to pass up the chance at a good, long rest. Squeezing his sides back, Cayde settled on his chest again, those hands on his back rubbing a slow circle in his plating.

“You should go.” Ashen murmured close to his ear, making him jump a bit. 

“Morning to you too.” 

“Something about a meeting?” He slurred, yawning and stretching. “Go do your job.”

“Listen, she said by noon. It's only nine.” 

“You guys have meetings this early?” 

“Tell me about it.” He rested his chin on his hands, looking up at him from his broad chest. “I prefer this over meetings, if I’m honest.”

“You're an old sap.” He grumbled, smiling. A hand traced up his back and down again. His heart ached with it, and he shut down the emotion. This was a fling, they were drunk, this didn’t _mean_ anything. Ashen clenched his jaw and stilled his hands.

“You know, I just might be.” He wrapped his arms around his waist and settled down, content with himself. With the alcohol gone, Ashen hated himself, and hated his dependance on it. _Somehow_ Cayde read his mind, or maybe he was more expressive than he thought.

“Is- is this okay?”

“Is what okay?” 

“You know- kissing and cuddling and shit. I’m in your apartment, for fucks sake. I _confessed_ to you.” In his pause, Ashen let out a hard breath. “I can leave if you want, won’t even make it weird. Back to business terms again.”

“I… don’t want that.”

“Me leaving?”

“I don’t want you to leave.” His words were almost faint, choked, even as his hands pulled away. “I…” He squeezed his eyes shut, leaning back where he could. “...like you too, Cayde.” For some reason, for _some fuckin’ reason_ , when Cayde pushed up to kiss him Ashen winced away.

“Ash, Ash you’re giving me mixed signals here, please.” He cupped his face with a hand and the sensation made the larger exo shudder.

“Sorry, sorry.” Ashen returned his gesture, a hand around the back of his head. “Please.” Their lips met again and Cayde _melted_ into him. Settling back into their cuddle, the vanguard wanted to fill the silence.

“When were you rezzed again?”

“Seven years and two months.”

“Wow. Keep track of the day?”

“My ghost does. But I asked her to.” He waved his hand and a ghost shimmered into existence, clicking loudly, almost concerned towards her guardian. The shell was a bright red, matching the coloring on Ashen’s face, but it faded to orange and yellow in such a way she almost seemed on fire. She froze, hanging in place when she saw Cayde, then clicked and started idly hovering again.

“Didn’t expect to meet you under such circumstances, vanguard.” She sort-of nodded to him, then looked at Ashen, then back to him.

"You don’t have to be formal-”

“Did you?” She looked to ashen suddenly. 

“No- no, we just drank together, calm down.” He held up his hands as the ghost buzzed in his face. She settled and let Ashen pet her and rest under his hand.

“Sundance, come out and meet- what was her name?”

“Phoenix.” 

“Quite the theme there.”

“Huh?”

“Ashen, Phoenix, the fire thing.”

“Oh! I have a story with that- nice to meet you Sundance.” The newly appeared ghost had been looking between the three of them quietly. She nodded, a happy look in her eye, and started a soft conversation of clicks and beeps with Phoenix.

“Well?” They had sat up at this point, still close and half-intertwined. Cayde had a glitter in his eye and Ashen was smiling wider than he had in a while.

 


End file.
